


The Collector

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Butt Plugs, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and art, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), my two favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: What?  You haven't fucked a pretty boy in front of priceless art?





	The Collector

**Author's Note:**

> on the eve of season 8, here's some klance smut *salutes* god speed

Keith sat on the worn leather couch, glass of wine in hand, as Lance signed papers for the crates that had just been delivered. He took a sip and stared at the two paintings above the fireplace. Once was very obviously a Pollock, but Keith wouldn’t have known the other was a Monet if Lance hadn’t told him. The whole house was elegant chaos, with paintings and sculptures and tapestries strewn about in a seemingly haphazard and carefree manner.

The cushions shifted as Lance took his seat beside Keith. He picked up the second wine glass from the coffee table in front of them and held it up in a toast.

“To Italy,” Lance said with a broad smile plastered across his face. “May it never run out of precious art.”

“Here here,” Keith responded, giggling a little bit as they delicately touched their glasses together. He never giggled. Maybe it was the wine, or the stunning man beside him, or maybe the crates that held unknown treasures that made him feel giddy inside.

Lance drained half his glass before he spoke again. “Do you want to see what I found this time?”

Keith nodded and jumped up to follow him into an adjoining room, almost knocking over the table and the wine glasses with it. Lance just laughed at his eagerness and kissed him softly on the cheek. He could feel his face burn where the other man’s lips touched him and he looked away to try and keep the blush from spreading.

The room they ended up in was more of a porch pretending to be a bedroom than an actual room meant for sleeping. One of of the walls was open to the outside with only a set of sheer curtains blowing in the warm evening air to keep them from being entirely exposed. Keith couldn’t really call the mattress pressed against the opposite wall a bed, but it was piled with pillows and he knew the sheets were Egyptian cotton or something like that. Paintings were propped up against the two bare walls. They looked contemporary, recent enough that museum curators wouldn’t be breaking down Lance’s door to get their hands on them. But hanging above the bed in an intricate gold frame was something that was very obviously Baroque.

“What is this?” Keith asked, taking a step forward to get a better look. It depicted a young man standing over a giant of a soldier, the sword in his hand raised.

“Artemisia Gentileschi,” Lance said. His voice was so close to Keith’s ear that it made the younger man jump. “I know this is the worst place to put it, what with the sunlight and the air and all. But once I saw it, I knew I had to fuck you underneath it just once.”

A shiver ran down Keith’s spine at the man’s words. “So what are you waiting for?” he asked.

Lance stepped around him and laid against the mountain of pillows, lean muscles stretched across the length of the mattress. He’d somehow managed to rid himself of all his clothes except for the tight underwear that did nothing to hide his growing erection. His stare made Keith’s entire body flush, but this time he couldn’t hide it.

“Take off your clothes.”

Those four words sent him over the edge. Before he knew it he was standing naked in the middle of the room, the breeze coming in through the curtains tickling his skin. He stood there for a while, watching Lance look him up and down with that little smirk on his lips that made Keith want to melt.

“Do I need to walk you through the whole process?” Lance teased. “Come here.”

Keith wanted to be sexy for this man, so he tried to take his time climbing on the bed. However, he also very much wanted to get the soul fucked out of him so he probably moved a lot faster than he thought. Either way, Lance pulled him into a kiss as soon as they were close enough. His lips were warm and soft and the moved so gracefully against Keith’s mouth. He wanted those lips to kiss every inch of his body a thousand times over.

Lance’s hands moved from where they were resting at his sides to grab at Keith’s ass, kneading the soft skin. He pressed a tentative finger between his cheeks then froze. Keith just grinned and leaned forward so his lips were brushing the other man’s ear.

“I got a little carried away when you called earlier,” he whispered, making his voice breathy enough so that it was just on the right side of sexy. “I didn’t want to waste any time once we actually started.”

Lance’s expression barely changed as he slowly pulled the plug out of Keith’s hole. Keith let out a desperate whine as the toy left him, effectively losing all of the confident sexiness he had been building. He buried his face in the other man’s neck, trying to stifle his moans as he rutted against his thigh, trying to get some friction.

“So does this mean I can’t eat your ass right now?” Lance teased, squeezing one of his cheeks for emphasis. “Or would you rather just get to the dirty stuff right away?”

In answer, Keith smashed their lips together and continued to grind against him, his whines and moans swallowed up by Lance’s mouth. Without breaking their kiss, he pulled down his partner’s underwear so they were both completely naked. He felt the other man reach off to the side of the bed to grab what Keith knew would be a condom and a bottle of lube.

“Are you ready?” Lance asked, pulling away from the kiss just long enough to whisper those three words. Keith looked down to watch him roll a condom over his length.

He nodded, slowly leaning back to sink down onto the other man’s cock. Even though he had stretched himself beforehand, Lance was so big that he still gave him a bit of a stretch. When he was fully seated, Keith began rolling his hips slowly. He wanted to get used to Lance’s size, but he also loved the look on his partner’s face when he moved at his own speed.

Lance, however, was not having any of it. He planted his feet on the bed and held Keith’s hips in an iron grip, effectively stopping his movements. There was a hunger in his face that told Keith that, from this point forward, he would no longer be in control.

“Don’t act so innocent,” he said. His voice was low and it made all the hairs on Keith’s body stand on end. “We both know you like it rough.”

With that, he began to pound into Keith. Each thrust either brushed his prostate or hit it straight on. The sudden switch in intensity put Keith at a loss for words; all he could do was whimper and beg Lance to keep going. Strings of filthy words spilled from the other man’s lips as he chased his pleasure in Keith’s body.

“You’re just a little slut for my cock, aren’t you?” he teased, pulling Keith’s hair so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Keith loved the way his face flushed and his mouth dropped open when he was close to finishing. “You want me to come in your hole, baby? You gotta come for me first.”

Keith screwed his eyes shut and reached down to jerk at his previously untouched dick. He released after a few strokes, cum splattering their chests in long spurts. Lance finished a few moments later with a groan. Keith slid off him to catch his breath, looking up at the Gentileschi painting.

“I think it looks better this way,” he commented, still out of breath.

Lance chuckled and rolled on his side to face him. “Oh yeah? You want me to fuck you on your back next time so you can admire it?” Keith felt a blush coming on and tried to hide his face in the pillows. “Not yet, gorgeous. Let’s get you cleaned up, then you can enjoy this nice bed I made for us.”

An arm snaked around his side to roll him over but Keith grabbed it and pulled Lance’s body flush against his. He didn’t care if they were gross and sticky, all he wanted to do was hold and be held by the man he loved. They could shower later.

**Author's Note:**

> my last fic before season 8 premieres. we'll see how this goes
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes
> 
> leave me some comments so i have something nice to read while i'm stressing over the last season of voltron


End file.
